User blog:PyroGothNerd/Eye for an eye 19
We are no longer in the studio. It is not safe. Transgression infiltrated the studio. She possessed Mister Oculus at one point (apparently the reason Shadow slashed on of his eyes, which now has been fully replaced. So yes, Shadow you get off with Self-defense and defending others) and she tried to possess him again. I managed to fight her off with the Zilvra (which turned out to be a weakness of hers. Kind of like what Kryptonite is to Superman.) All the gavels were sent elsewhere, except Delilah, who turned out to be a traitor. The eye on the back of her neck was removed as a result, so that Transgression can't use it to track us. We are heading to a location to meet up with someone. Mister Oculus did not specify who, only made it clear I was to stick with him, most likely because of my Zilvra-manipulation abilities. It's not very comfortable, but it will have to do. It's just me, Mister Oculus, and a cyclops looking thing. I'm using the Zilvra to form an inpenetrable hut around us, so we cannot be attacked while we rest. It really was a test of my abilites, but I made it. It's a small block-like structure (no doors or windows) with beds. Nothing fancy, but still a struggle to make. I learned how to make the Zilvra harden last night, so I don't have to stay awake to make sure it doesn't collapse The beds look more like cacoons, but that's allright. Makes me feel safer. I read what Shadow posted on his blog...and I went ahead and asked Mister Oculus about it. He said it was true, but what he said when I discovered my abilities was also true. "Our meeting was not coincidence, Iris. This was destined. You are the only person I have ever known able to manipulate it. Somehow, Shadow's master The Blind Man knew about Zilvra, but knew more about it than me. I never before imagined that anyone could control Zilvra. However, after Shadow told me to find someone who could manipulate Zilvra," Again, he pinched a lock of my hair and began rubbing it between his fingers, like he usually doe when talking to me for long periods of time, "I instantly knew you were the one able to do it. When your lawyer held up his tattoo so I could see you, I knew two things. One, you were innocent, and good, and two, there was something special about you. When Trangression continued to try and frame you, I knew there had to be a reason why. Somehow," he came closer, his face about 4 inches from mine, "She knew you were a threat. I could feel it in my blood." "Which is made of Zilvra?" I asked, curious. He chuckled, "Not made of. It simply contains Zilvra. Don't worry, you didn't let a glob of my blood touch you when you were expierimenting with it, yesterday." That was a relief. After reading Shadow's blog post explaining his side of the story, I chose to have the Zilvra float next to me instead of sit on my shoulder. I'm kind of squeemish. "Now," he said, poking my nose, "You should be getting ready for bed. We all need our sleep, my dear." He then went to the bed. Category:Blog posts Category:Eye for an eye